thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150825210409/@comment-24796133-20150827160448
We left the town as soon as we could, hijacking a parked car in town and making a dash befroe anymore mutants could find us. The others wouldn't allow me to drive after my episode of insanity, so it's Jacob behind the wheel, me next to him, and Cara dn Zoe watching Gamma in the back. It's feeling more than a little awkward right now. I wonder what Kat and Casper will think when they realise we've left. I can tell the other three didn't really want to leave, and I can't blame them. I don't know why they came with me, maybe because it looked like the best option at the time. Either way, it's just us now. Us and one, incredibly annoying mutant. "How about we all share some stories eh? I can tell you how I managed to end up here if you want," Gamma says from the back. I can see Jacob clench the wheel with annoyance. "I told you we should have knocked him out before we left," he mumbles. "How kind of you Bones," Gamma replies. "Do not call me Bones," Jacob growls. "Shhh Bones. Anyway, the story. If you're any good at accents, you can probably tell I'm not from around here. Well, that and my pale skin. I used to live in America. Ah, those were the crappy days. I'll skip over the bit where I was a boring human nobody, and get right down to the fun stuff. Got my power just after everyone started hearing about the virus. Any of you happen to here about some mutant who went round blasting beams out of his hands in New Mexico? No? And here I was thinking I had a moment of fame. Anyways, stuff like that doesn't really go unnoticed as you know, so I did what everyone else did and pulled a runner. Eventually found myself at the border to Mexico. managed to weasel my way in and kept heading south. Didn't really have any idea what I was doing, but I got lucky and run into some other mutants, one of them being our lovely friend Golem. They were already working for Pluto by that time, on the recruiting front at that point. They were pretty happy when they saw what I could do, then again, who isn't?" "Literally everyone except for you psychos," Zoe says cynically. Gamma shrugs. "Fair point. So we were all there, and they said there were gonna take me back to a base. Now, how they got their hands on this place I had no idea, but it looked like a proper military area. We even flew there. I think it was on one of the Caribbean islands, god knows which one though, I failed Geography. At this point I was thinking that they had some serious power here, maybe there was some mutant in a high place making all this happen. After about a month there, I met the big leader himself, Pluto. Have you guys met him yet?" "You could say that," Cara says. "Pretty noticeable isn't he? Basically he told us that we were gonna go to Venezuela and start looking for certain things. At that point right, it was me, Golem, Lucas and that girl, Amanda, you saw her right? We were the ones running the show as it were. How much of what was going on did you see back there?" "Enough," I say to him, "like you torturing and killing civilians, generally making them your prisoners, every mutant there treating everyone like crap." "I never claimed to be the hero Claws. See, you didn't see that much then did you. You guys were terrible spies," he replies. "Do remember that we can kill you at any time if you annoy us too much," Jacob says, "Get to the point." "Killjoy. Skipping out the fun part then, we were trying to create something. You must know Claws, I remember you dropping in right in the middle of our conversation." "I remember you had just killed someone if that's what you mean," I reply. "Close enough. The whole point of us being there was experimentation." "Experiments for what?" Cara asks. "Glad you asked darling. Pluto sent us there to see what Nova does to normal humans." "What?" Zoe asks, "Why would he be interested in that?" "Think about it. No-one really knows what Nova is. Like sure, we know it makes some of us superpowered freaks and only affects a small age group. Question is why?" "Wait, hold up," Jacob says, "Pluto sent you to find out about a super detailed virus? Are you a freaking biologist now?" "God Bones you're embarrassing yourself here," he replies, "no of course I'm not a biologist. I'm the one who kept control. The actually important stuff was dealt with by other people, I have no idea how that was run." "Looks like you're not very useful then aren't you?" I say. "Now hold up before you start cutting me Claws. So I don't know the exact biology, would any of you understand it if I did? point is, I know what the results were. You've even seen them first hand!" I think back for a moment. The memory of one of the people acting like an animal resurfaces. "You were making them into savages?" I ask. "That wasn't the goal. It just so happened that was an unexpected result," Gamma says, "we were seeing what it could do to people who weren't 'compatible' with the virus, and tweaking it a bit to make it do what we want." "Look can you stop talking in riddles and give it to us straight? What were you doing there?" Jacob asks. "Short version then: We were trying to find a may to make more mutants. Or a way to kill humans. Or anything useful we could get." "Make more mutants? That sounds like something more than a gathering of teenage mutants can pull off," Zoe says skeptically. "We weren't the ones doing the science remember. Here's the killer part though: the ones who were doing it, your buddies Quantum." Jacob stops on the side of the road at this point, and turns round to face him. "What did you just say?" "I said exactly what you heard Bones. Quantum were doing the science. We got sent the virus, we used it, we told the messengers what happened, and then they made alterations, and sent us new batches. It was a nifty operation before you lot came in." "And how do you know for sure it was Quantum?" Jacob asks. "I overheard talks. The name got thrown around. I put two and two together when I saw the world 'Quantum' written on the bloody crates we got. Good enough evidence for you?" "We only have your word for that," Zoe says. "Yes, you do, but right now, my word is about the best you've got to go on," Gamma says. "And why are you telling us all this?" Cara asks, "why are you even helping us in the first place?" "A number of reasons Blondie. Firsty, we'd finished there, and we'd have been haeding back to the main base, and quite frankly, that place was boring as hell. Second, you guys actually looked like strong mutants, and you seemed to be having a lot more fun than I was. How could I resist? But probably most importantly, Quantum's name wasn't the only thing I overheard." "What else then?" I ask. "Amanda and Golem. Just yesterday they were talking about something. I heard a few snippets here and there, and it didn't sound too inviting. Apparently, those two have plans that I didn't know about. Don't ask me what they were, I know as much as you on that front. The only thing I heard loud and clear is that anyone not in on the plan wouldn't be around much longer. Now, I may not be the brightest bulb out there, but I'm pretty sure that included me. So, I took the best chance I had at the time, and legged it with you guys." "Just to make this clear," Jacob says, "we are not friends. You're our informat, nothing more. Right now, we don't trust you, and you're lucky you're even alive." "Fun times. I think that's the tenth time you've told me that," Gamma replies. Jacob turns round and gets back to driving. We agreed to keep going until we were out of the country. "What do you know about Pluto then?" I ask Gamma. "Not much, but enough. I know he's out for mutant domination, I know he prefers to let others do the work, and I know he has a little group of elites with him pretty much all the time. Mutants, of course, I think they're his bodyguasrds or something. All rather over the top, but I guess it is still a war we're in here." "I think we have enough to go on from here," Jacob says, looking at me. "You want to dump him off here?" I ask. "I want to stick a knife in his throat but throwing him out the car will do." "I am sitting right here," Gamma replies, "and if you do get rid of me, I can't show you were any of Pluto's other bases are." "You're bargining with us?" I ask. "I'm trying to keep my head on my shoulders," Gamma says, "so I'm doing whatever works right now."